onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nami
Infobox The box is great, I've always liked it but everyone complains it swuishes the text. It's a little small though, the image isn't done justice. I'd be fine if the box were expanded just a bit. I don't see the big deal, I'd rather read text in a smaller space than have those ugly Statistics. Cody2526 21:20, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :The box is being used on several characters now. You can see learn how it was done in here and you can see some examples in .Mugiwara Franky 00:53, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::The ones with Devil Fruits have two splashes of colour so end up looking better, however this Nami one isn't working for me...The box isn't exactly pretty itself... Can we colour the backgrounds of the templates tables for them? Maybe pastel purple or blue would do. I think it would make the page more little more attractive. ::Man that sounds like I'm being so picky doesn't it...? ^-^' One-Winged Hawk 19:50, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Translation The crew member she seems to get along best with is Robin, she also doesn't boss her around, and even calls her "nee-sama" or "nee-san" at times. ' What does Nee-Sama mean anyhow? That sentance doesn't carry a ounce of weight unless it has what it means. One-Winged Hawk 10:15, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Well some fansubs think that its Onee-sama which means sister Jd0064 23:10, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :In that case, when does Robin say it? I know chimney said it and other females characters have said it. --One-Winged Hawk 06:44, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::Nami kinda called Robin big sister here. Now the translation of the page linked maybe off, but that's the part where Nami called Robin with the honorific. She called Robin that due to the idiocy and uselessness of the male crewmembers in that situation.Mugiwara Franky 12:45, 9 July 2008 (UTC) The Tears of Nami So, does anyone have any pictures of Nami crying? Not that it's a fetish or anything. I would like to have a picture of every moment that Nami cries in the anime and/or manga. Rainbowman 8 July 2008 :Not the site you should be asking. However, I DO have the Arlong Eps... :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 22:01, 8 July 2008 (UTC) So what site should I look for pictures of Nami crying? <:/ And another thing, I'm sure I'll be having the Arlong episodes when FUNimation releases them on DVD. <(> (smiles) Rainbowman Last Name Dos Nami even have a last name? Chaos Shepherd 13:52, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Unfortunately no.Mugiwara Franky 15:37, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Artwork in Loguetown novel Weren't the artworks done in that novel by an other artist? In the article about the novel it was stated that they were, so the scar wouldn't be canon. It should be made clearer in that "Early One Piece" section and not speculated that it still could be an early concept for her. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 01:52, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Happines punch? How about changing "Peepin Toms" or something like this to Breast or Boobs so it is obvious what it is about. People who are not from english-speaking country may not know what is this about, and what more, it sounds very childlish. I guess it is a quite serious wikia so IMO it should be changed! Well, first of all, 'Peeping Toms' is refering to the people watching her bathe, not her actual breasts. But still, this is slang and not everyone gets it. It should be changed to be exactly what it is, people watching her bathe. Does anyone disagree with this change? Ryuzakiforever 01:47, January 6, 2011 (UTC) This too? I wasn't expecting this article to be locked also... Okay: Needs to be added under her abilities. While I understand edit wars need to be prevented, since right now I'm doing chapter research I'm finding a lot of things we should have on pages we don't. I don't have time to add them all, but whenever I try to add what I'm adding, the page seems to be locked when it comes to the SHs. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 11:47, December 6, 2009 (UTC) For the history section: I'm adding these here until the page gets unlocked and they can be added. One-Winged Hawk 11:56, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Nami's Breasts What? Nami's breasts get bigger over the course of an arc and reset at the end? And its more noticeable in the manga? Is there any proof of this? I'd look it up myself, but I have no clue when this "system" comes into play and what qualifies as the "official" beginning and end of an arc. Not that I'm a pervert. I mean, yes, I ''am a pervert, but not in that way. I'm female. I'm really just curious, since I find this fact hard to believe. --Cyberweasel89 23:07, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Look at Moria, his original size. He shrinks a bit doesn't he? Its the same. Nami is definitely more busty then when she first started, that I will note. Otherwise I don't pay attention to these things... Plus I'm in the process of coming down with the flu and my mind is sleeping on it. One-Winged Hawk 23:09, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Isn't Moria's shrinkage because of wonky perspective? The size comparison we got was from Gyoro, Nin and Bao and those things were tiny. His size is the same (not counting Shadows Asgard) but because of the tiny zombies he looked like a giant in his first appearance-- 14:50, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Not just that, he is big anyway, hence why many thought he was a giant when they first saw him. The small zombies alone weren't that much of a problem. Whitebeard is another as Rockstar came up to his knee in his first incident, Mihawk also was not much taller then Zoro when he first met yet seems taller now. One-Winged Hawk 15:51, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I wish you to get well soon Emfrbl, getting sick is always a bammer! ;) MasterDeva 00:25, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey, hey, don't start counting the inheritance money yet. I'm "suspected" ill right now. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 00:34, January 2, 2010 (UTC) No, by "proof", I'm thinking more along the lines of comparsion between manga pages from the beginning of an arc to the end of an arc. OneManga dot Com is a good place. But as stated, I have no idea when this "system" began or what qualifies as the exact beginning or end of an arc. And get well soon, Hawkie! --Cyberweasel89 02:05, January 2, 2010 (UTC) tempermental much? Don't flame me for this but do you ever think nami will ever stop or at least not be as much a greedy, hot-tempered, selfish, manipulative "you-know-what"?--Lordxehanort 19:36, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so. That's her character and I doubt it will ever change. If and when it does, Luffy will have joined the marines. Fialdestiny 07:52, September 28, 2011 (UTC) No need for the hate. She isn't that bad and why should she change? It's her character 13:16, August 24, 2014 (UTC) When did we... When did we agree to split Nami's article? We had a whole arguing about Luffy's page, and I don't remember the discussion to this (and Zoro's) articles. GMTails 03:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :There was no formal consesus made about splitting the page. User:Ichigo kurosaki1979 split the page without prior discussion.Mugiwara Franky 04:48, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :The intention was there for larger pages TO be split when they reached a certain size. However we hadn't finished sorting out Luffy's page when my computer initally went into the shop... Over 1 month ago. So no big formal discussion happened on the others. When I got my computer back, and theres been a delay, I was going to see if I could get everyone to discuss if or if not they like it and all that... 07:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Picture I think we should just keep the original image of Nami as she appeared before the two year time skip, because the current one has all the others in the background and is just way too busy. If anything, just put the two year time skip Nami in the gallery below it. Subrosian 17:26, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Agree. Or we should think up a way to have 2 pictures in the infobox (before and after timeskip). Ruxax 19:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I still think even that's too much, because it'd be very unorganized looking. Subrosian 21:03, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I say stick with the new one. She's undergone a big change, and as such should be represented in the character box as her normal look. The Pope 22:19, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I prefer the old pic: # This is how she looked for the most part of story, and wikia doesn't present only current situation, it presents all the story. # Pic with the new look will be too evident spoiler for those readers/watchers who haven't reached the timeskip yet. Ruxax 23:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Though there is a warning on the main page - "Please be aware, before progressing any further on the One Piece Encyclopedia, that this site contains heavy spoilers." So the fact it would spoil anything for people who haven't reached a certian point in the storyline shouldn't be taken into consideration DarkKreig 23:51, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Or maybe in this case we can use togglable images: before/after timeskip. Ruxax 23:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Use original pic then put timeskip pic in the gallery. Also no. Toggable images will not be used on the Wikia because of the debate. SeaTerror 00:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Original pics should be used for everyone, for 3 reasons. ::1 - We currently have good, clean, color pics of them all pre-timeskip. We only have one full color pic of everyone (Sans Luffy) and they're all hopelessly cluttered, with some SHs not fully visible (Franky, Usopp) ::2 - As of now, we only have scans of the Manga out of Weekly Jump to deal with. Either you get a really bad scan that needs to be heavily photoshopped to clean, or you have to use some Scanlator's work, both of which are red flags. ::3 - Just because there has been an appearance change due to Timeskip, doesn't mean that the new looks completely redefine the characters for the rest of the series. the characters did spend a VAST Majority of the time looking the way they originally looked. :The best option now would just be to WAIT! Once Reasons 1 and 2 go away, then it might be a good Idea to change, but not before.DemonRin 06:22, October 11, 2010 (UTC) The 2nd one is not a red flag at all. SeaTerror 16:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for digging up an old discussion, but what was wrong with the toggle option? Like Ruxxax said, we represent the whole story on the wikia. Despite how long they spent in their original bodies, the picture's do not complete their purpose. They are meant to show the character. If we have both picture in the info box, with a simple toggle slapped on there, It will be showing the character no matter what side your on. Ryuzakiforever 05:28, January 5, 2011 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Images_on_the_wiki SeaTerror 17:03, January 5, 2011 (UTC) That link doesn't apply, because it refers to changing every single picture on the wiki. The problems stemmed from that alone. If we just change the info box, it shouldn't clutter of confuse. Only 10 characters would need a toggle at this point, and we can leave that to the experienced members. Can somebody give me a straight forward answer to why the toggle wouldn't work? Ryuzakiforever 17:41, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Forgot to link this one too. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:Char_box/change SeaTerror 18:12, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Again, that doesn't apply. Really, a straight forward answer from anybody would be nice. Ryuzakiforever 00:35, January 6, 2011 (UTC) If you actually read it you would see the arguments for against having the toggle feature. Also for ones supporting it. SeaTerror 18:35, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :The answer on toggling was "no" and thus until MF changes MF's mind, it shall not happen in any way, shape or form. One-Winged Hawk 21:51, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Also some advice; due to the amount of drama, its best if everyone does NOT raise the "toggling feature to be used for images" idea ever again? We lost at least 2 members over this. And a troll. The troll I don't care for. The lost of two fellow editors I do. Though I point out, it only fell through because SOMEONE forgot to change our Image Guidelines to suit it. It would have gone ahead, if the process had been done properly. It was quite stupid in the end and sad for everyone involved that it blew out in the direction it went. :-( One-Winged Hawk 21:55, January 6, 2011 (UTC) "Cat Thief" Nami's Bounty? Is not hers worth 18 million beries?Soulreaper1234 02:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Her bounty is currently worth 16 million beli. Until or unless indicated otherwise in the manga, any other number is speculation and false.DancePowderer 04:46, November 4, 2010 (UTC) One Long Page, Time to Split? Luffy and Zoro have had their pages spilt into sections, Nami who has been in it nearly as long should, I think, have the same treatment. To back this up think, Nami appeard as far back as Chapter 8. Her page is huge and section would be easer to navicate.DreamsDreams 20:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC)DreamsDreams New bounty for Nami ?? In Chap 612, we can see the wanted poster of Nami with 18,000,000. It's an error ? HooH 20:24, January 26, 2011 (UTC) It's probably a mistake done by someone who had misinterpeted the 6 for an 8 and drew it like an 8. Just a scanlation mistake if you ask me. Yountoryuu 20:28, January 26, 2011 (UTC) It's probably supposed to be a 6 but because of the font size it resembles an 8. we should leave her bounty alone for the time being. --Kingluffy1 20:30, January 26, 2011 (UTC) It says 18,000,000 clearly in the manga atleast 2 times (Chapter 435, Chapter 612). It was never 16, 000,000 in the manga. That was probably from anime, if not, I am not sure where it is from. The 6 is the mistake. :I've checked the tankōbon version of chapter 435 and it says 16! The thing is that because of the font used, the line on top is more curved making it like an eight. However it doesn't close to make it a real eight. I suspect that must be the case for the latest chapter too. MasterDeva 17:38, January 28, 2011 (UTC) He's right, I zoomed in on the shot, and it is a 6. Though, without examining it in close detail, it does look like an 8. Her bounty has not changed.DancePowderer 18:02, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Mirage Release ????? hi everyone in chapter 633 i founds a new technique of nami called mirage release.I think we have forgot it. http://opwiki.de/wiki/Datei:Mirage_releas1.png and http://opwiki.de/wiki/Datei:Mirage_releas2.png pls give me a answer Horohorogirl 22:27, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Should be enlisted at Art of Weather/Sorcery Clima-Tact as "Other uses". It's 〝蜃気楼〟解消/"Mirage" Kaijo in the RAW. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 03:31, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Measurements source ''"In SBS Volume 6, Oda said, according to Sanji, her measurements were 86-57-86 cm = 34-22-34". '''The author has also replied to a fan's question saying that right now Nami's measurements are as follows: Measurements (B-W-H): 95-55-85 cm = 37-21-33" He specified in a later SBS that Nami's under-bust size is 65 cm, making her breasts an I-cup in Japan, or an F-cup in the US."'' The source of these statements? The first is SBS Volume 37... Infobox Picture (again...) There has been an edit war going on for Nami's pre-timeskip picture and I'm hereby proposing that we vote for a picture. Problem are the following criteria: *quality *art style *outfit While the first one is self-explaining, there is the argument about "early OP looking different from late pre-timeskip" VS "keeping Nami's initial outfit". Before we vote, we need a better quality picture of Nami's first outfit, though. My suggestion is that we vote for "initial outfit" VS "looks shortly before the time skip", since everything else would be random imo. Further, if we vote here, we should make it a standard for all the other Straw Hat crew members (to prevent further discussions). 11:39, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :→ File talk:Nami1.png -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 15:17, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Unlocking Look like crazy obsessed Nami guy is gone now. How about we unlock this page so we can add the picture of Nami in Franky's body in Punk Hazard? 03:08, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Fine, but if that happens again I'm blaming you, just kidding. It's unlocked. 03:46, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Should we use the original anime pictures or the Episode of Nami pictures? I think the original anime pictures are better because they are closer to the manga and more consistant with the other pictures.Videogamep (talk) 22:24, September 6, 2012 (UTC) We're using them for outfits, and since the outfits are the same. We use the HQ images. Galaxy9000 (talk) 22:26, September 6, 2012 (UTC) But I've seen them used in other context like for the scene where Luffy defeated Arlong.Videogamep (talk) 02:32, September 7, 2012 (UTC) It's still the same Nami you know.. I'm just saying that these are from a TV special and some of the scenes are differerent from what was in the anime/manga.Videogamep (talk) 22:27, September 7, 2012 (UTC) The pics from Episode of Nami are highly superior to the original anime quality. We should use those. Galaxy9000 (talk) 23:02, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Nami has Haki? I know it probably sounds farfetched, but doesn't Nami have Haki even before the timeskip? (this also applies to Sanji and the other Straw Hats before the timeskip) I mention this because whenever she scolds Luffy for being an idiot, she beats him and he shows a lot of damage in some cases (like in the Post-Enies Lobby, where he had a black eye, enflamed lips and briuses all over). Even when meeting Keimi, Nami punches him in the face when he envisions Granny Kokoro as a mermaid, and he yells "Nami that hurt, why'd you do that?!" the only way to hurt Luffy using blunt force is by using Haki, so by how many times she scolds him, causing him pain, doesn't it mean she can at least use Busoshoku Haki? KingGoku (talk) 21:34, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I think we have a section in one of our Mythbusters page explaining that. Basically, we doubt she has Haki, because situations like that are really meant for jokes. It's a little comic relief and not meant to be taken seriously in the context of their world. 22:39, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I understand the joke idea, and I see that, I got the idea because I see it all the time and it reminded me of Garp. He is a vice-admiral and has Haki, but all of his appearances alongside Luffy involves punching him in the head and making him scream in pain, also for joke purposes, since Haki was not known until AFTER Luffy's fight with Motobaro. I also understand the timeskip, and it is not truly known every single skill they learned between getting sent to the islands by Kuma and their Return to Saboady. I looked around the Mythbusters page, and nothing on the crew having Haki comes up.KingGoku (talk) 00:01, November 22, 2014 (UTC) There was also an SBS that covered the Nami-hurting-Luffy thing, but forgot which one. Nami's age? As evident by the fact that Luffy departed Foosha Village on May 5th (When he turned seventeen, as the brothers promised each other), and Nami's birthday is July 3rd, I would argue that Nami is, in fact, 21 years old and not 20. The time between May 5th and July 3rd is 59 days, there is '''concrete '''evidence throughout the manga of ''atleast ''that amount of days passing. Therefore, assuming the timeskip was exactly 2 years, Nami would be 21 years old. Jakisuaki (talk) 00:31, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Jakisuaki (talk) There is no concrete evidence that 59 days passed. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:07, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Pretty sure more people would be an age older. In other words, we don't count birthdays. 00:09, April 30, 2017 (UTC) I'll quote this from a reddit user by the name of jaydoubleyoutee Day 1 Morning paper before reaching Loguetown. Storm starts when departing and ends at Reverse Mountain. Lunch, Zoro is sleeping. Zoro wakes up when reaching Whiskey Peak. Sunset. Day 2 They leave the next morning. Day 7 Oda gives out 'several days' through the journey. I'll be falling back on 5 days whenever he does this. Galdino says Miss Goldenweek has been holding onto their assassination orders for several days. SH are already on Little Garden when this happens. Day 8 They meet the Wapol Pirates. Day 9 SH arrive on Drum Island. Kureha says it is the 3rd day of Nami's illness. Chess says they met the SH 1 day ago. SH leave that night. Day 14 We're told 5 days pass. SH meet Bentham. They're low on food. Day 18 Zoro says they have not eaten in 4 days. They arrive at Sandy Island (Alabasta) and sleep at Yuba. Day 19 SH travel the desert. Day 20 Operation Utopia. Alabasta Civil War ends. Day 23 Luffy wakes up. SH leave at midnight. Day 24 SH leave Alabasta. Robin joins. Ace meets Buggy. Rockstar meets Whitebeard. Land on Jaya. Day 25 Adventures on Skypiea. Ordeal of Balls. Day 26 Survival Game. 400 Year War ends. Day 31 All we get is several days of partying. SH steal gold and leave. After landing in the Blue sea they're attacked by sea monkeys. Those same sea monkeys attack the Fanged Toad Pirates so it's the same day as Davy Back Fight. Day 35 Spend 4 days anchored on Longring. Day 38 3 days later meet Kokoro. Adventures on Water 7. Usopp leaves. Day 39 Attack in Galley-La HQ. Aqua Laguna. Robin leaves. Day 40 Adventure in Enies Lobby. Going Merry dies. They return to Water 7. Day 42 It's been 2 days. Garp arrives on Water 7. Luffy wakes up. Shanks meets Whitebeard. Ace vs. Blackbeard. Day 43 Thousand Sunny begins being built. Franky says it'll take 5 days. Day 45 Franky finishes 2 days early (so Day 3 of construction). 3 days ago Ace fought BB. Bounties are issued. SH leave Water 7. Franky joins. Day 50 Several days pass. Adventure on Thriller Bark. Day 51 Midnight Hunt. SH get shadows back before the sunrise. Day 52 SH sleep for a full day. Party. Brook joins. Day 54 2 days pass. SH leave Thriller Bark. Day 59 Several days pass. Arrive at Red Line. Adventure on Sabaody. Separation. Day 60 Luffy lands on Amazon Lily. Falls asleep. Day 61 Luffy wakes up. Battles the Boa sisters. Party at night. Nyon said auction house incident was 2 days ago. Day 62 Luffy and Hancock leave Amazon for Impel Down. Garp visits Ace. Ace's execution is in 6 days. Day 67 Luffy infiltrates Impel Down. Is defeated. Goes under treatment for 21 hours. Day 68 Luffy wakes up at 8 in the morning. Prison break. Marineford war starts around 12. Day 82 2 weeks pass. Rayleigh meets Luffy on Amazon Lily. They head to Marineford to ring the Ox Bell. Even with the uncertanties, it's quite clear over 59 days have passed. Stating otherwise is simply not true. The problem is that you are asking us to draw a conclusion from amalgamated, often vague time intervals which has plenty of potential to go wrong. It is better to simply go with the ages plainly stated by Oda as well as the passage of years. Add on to it that Oda has only ever used calendar dates when giving characters birthdays in the SBS, so attempting to apply it to other events to create a big timeline is a huge step that has a good chance of going wrong as well, especially since we can't even be certain the characters use an identical calendar to us in-universe. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:15, April 30, 2017 (UTC)